We were pleased to know that the reviewers identified many positive aspects of the Community Project and found it to be "excellent" overall. Further, the project was found to be "highly significant and addresses key developmental, psychosocial, and environmental issues in drug .use at the community level." Our plan is to utilize highly relevant datasets that can address major research priorities for NIDA, so that we can further our understanding of important drug- and health-related problems. We look forward to continuing our existing collaborative relationships, developing new ones, and exploring publicly-available datasets. One example of the fluid nature of our collaborative relationships is that since the first submission, we have re-established our continuing collaboration with the Seattle Social Development Research Group. Further, there are a number of additional collaborators (e.g., Latimer, Pandina) with whom this project plans to work. Finally, we want to again emphasize that we welcome NIDA's input during the next years on possible collaborators and data bases to pursue. The reviewers identified a few areas that could be strengthened in our application, and we have integrated the feedback provided in the resubmission. Overall, the application has been strengthened and improved as a result. The main critiques related to an omission of some literature, the lack of specific detailed plans for future analysis, and several lesser issues. One concern that was highlighted across the different projects had to do with data security. Our detailed data security plans are presented in the revised Core, and Section E below also provides expanded data management information. All changes are presented in Georgia italic type throughout the document. In addition to the specific concerns noted by the reviewers which are addressed below and integrated within this revised application, there are several other modifications. [unreadable] The D-section has been re-ordered so that the description of the collaborators now precedes the exemplar studies. This allows the reader to be informed of the collaborations before the specific studies are described. [unreadable] In addition to expanding the literature review consistent with the reviewers'comments, the B-section has been modified to become more integrated with the Specific Aims.